A Smurfy Christmas Carol (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 3
Grouchy looked at the decorated village around him, and watched as all the Smurfs were celebrating Christmas. Some were creating Smurfs made out of snow, others with snow angels, many other sledding and landing face first into the snow, and even a younger Bash getting is tongue stuck in an icicle. He also watched as a Smurf hung a mistletoe above in and Smurfette, making her giggle and kiss his cheek. She chucked again as he watched him go, but was stopped when another Smurf asked for the same thing. "Oh!" Smurfette exclaimed as a line of Smurfs stood to await her kiss. Grouchy walked through the village square, where a snowball fight was taking place, and all the memories were flooding in, "Hey...I remember this!" "And here you come now!" Past Smurfette spirit pointed to him, walking across the bridge and looking for something. His face lit up as he spotted the mushroom with his name on it. "Merry Christmas, Grouchy!" A smurf called out. "Yea..Merry Christmas," Grouchy dismissed him, "The sooner I get to my chair..." Grouchy laughed, "The sooner I get to open my presents!" However, as he was getting to his chair, the Smurfs he passed by kept wishing him a Merry Christmas, with Past Grouchy doing the same, less cheery, until he was hit by a snowball. As he tried to throw one back, they kept on coming and eventually turned Past Grouchy into a snow smurf. Vanity came along and noticed it, planting a carrot for the nose before trotted away again. After shaking the snow off of him, he then made a break for his chair until a younger Eska, a kid version grabbed his hand. "C'mon Grouchy!" Kid Eska dragged him towards the tree, "Dance with me!" "I don't have time for this," Past Grouchy explained to the dancing Smurfs, "Seriously. We have to get to our seats now, enough is enough." While Hefty grabbed him and spun him around, Spirit Smurfette began to dance around the present Grouchy as well. "Fa la lalalala la la!" She sang, "C'mon, Grouchy, dance!" "Um...I hate dancing," Grouchy reminded her. "Really?" Spirit Smurfette raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't look like it to me." She pointed to the past Grouchy, who started getting to the beat and dancing. All the Smurfs danced until Papa Smurf called everyone over, "Gather 'round Smurfs!" "Gather around everyone!" Papa Smurf called before laughing jolly, he then turned to Grouchy, "Hurry up, Grouchy. It's time to open your presents!" Past Grouchy realized his words and dashed over to his seat next to Eska and Hefty. "Woah," Grouchy muttered, "This was a long time ago." "Please let me get it, please let me get it, ''please ''let me get it," Grouchy pleaded to himself, which made kid Eska curious. "Get what?" Kid Eska asked. "What I've asked for for Christmas," Grouchy pulled out a picture and showed it to her, "A hang-glider." "Wow!" Eska exclaimed, "It's like a tent...but it flies! That's so cool!" "I know," Grouchy hugged it, "It's gonna be the Smurf." As Papa Smurf gave everyone their present, Grouchy awaited for his. But, when he got it, he was disappointed by its size. "Merry Christmas, Grouchy," Papa smiled warmly at him while giving him his present, before returning to the others. "Hmm...," Grouchy examined the box, "It's not very big." "Alright, everyone!" Papa called out to them, "Open your box!" As everyone opened it, they were all joyous about the outcome. "A new hat!" Handy exclaimed. "A new hat!" Vanity did the same. Each present was the same. Everyone had gotten a new hat. Hefty and Eska were happily accepting their presents, but when Grouchy opened his, it was the same as everyone else's. "A new hat," Grouchy as unimpressed, "Again." "All I every wanted was that hang-glider," Grouchy explained to Spirit Smurfette, "Every year I ask Papa for it...but did he ever come through?" "Let's find out!" Spirit Smurfette pulled out a calendar from her wand and examined the years. Previous Next Category:A Smurfy Christmas Carol chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story